Neji's Decision
by VampireNinja96
Summary: Our favourite stoic Hyuuga gets in touch with his emotions and resolves to admit the truth to Tenten. All he has to do is muster up the courage to tell her, and it all starts with a trip to the cinema. Enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1 Just say it!

Hi! The first part of a mini story on Neji and Tenten. I just think they're a great pairing! ^_^ Okay, so this is set about six months before Naruto returns from his journey with Jiraiya. We all know Neji would never admit to thinking these things, but hey, this is a story. It's meant to be cutesy.

Anyway, please, enjoy! And let me know your thoughts. :) 3 Much love 3

I snapped my eyes open and sighed. I was going mad. I had dreamt of her again...

I rolled over in my bed and glanced at the alarm clock. It read 11:15.

"Hell!" I muttered. "How could I have overslept this much? I've missed valuable training time, and plus it's sooner till..."

I sat up, and was greeted with a mirror and a reflection of myself, purple circles under pallid eyes, curse mark and all. I noticed there was a less severe look in my eyes now. I was more... tranquil, calm, rather than challenging. I didn't know if I liked this change in my fundamentals, but other people seemed to. Still, it was hard keeping a lid on my smarmy comments. I was working on that.

"Don't let them see..." I said to myself. I reached over and grabbed my forehead protector, placing it and tying it up over that damned curse mark, covering up the symbol of my difference. Now, I appeared to be an ordinary Hyuuga, a normal member of the clan.

I threw off the covers, and slipped on my new traditional Hyuuga robes, the white, draping pieces of fabric that clung in the right places and loosened in others, allowing the best movement that helped my, admittedly, superior gentle fist techniques. After applying the bandages to my legs and putting on my training trousers, my feet slid easily into my new shinobi sandals. Since I had grown so much, I was forced to find a new outfit. I had to conceded, I liked it much more.

All this time, I was trying to ignore the niggling thoughts in the forefront of my mind. How was I going to concentrate on my training if all I could think about was her? I must have been blind before, or rather too focused on my damned grudge, but I had only recently realised how beautiful she was, how genuine and caring, and how strong. She gave off a good aura. I had tolerated her this whole time, but throughout our time together, I had grown to love her. Only recently I was able to admit it, because before my eyes had been muddied by other trivial things. It was weird for me to be having these sorts of emotions, but once I had realised the feeling, it was unstoppable.

I padded through the corridors, which made me sound relaxed when I really wasn't, and made my way outside. I hadn't been outside longer than five seconds when I heard a frantic voice.

"Brother Neji!"

I turned around, blank faced as usual, and was greeted with a breathless Hinata, my cousin, my social superior, and, more recently, my friend.

"Brother Neji, why are you up so late in the day? Don't you usually get up before dawn?" she asked, totally innocent.

"Yes... I... overslept," I said vaguely.

"Do you still, um, have time to train me?"

I sighed. So apprehensive. "Sorry, Lady Hinata, but I'm busy right now. I have to train on my own today. Another time, maybe?" I saw her put-out expression. "How about tomorrow? You can work on your personal techniques until then."

"Okay, Neji. What are you doing that's... so important?"

"Third training ground, ah, gentle fist work. My work. Lady Hinata, I am running late. I'm sorry. I'm going now."

I felt a little guilty for hurting Hinata like that, but I really was in a rush. I had been trying hard lately to be nicer to people, now I knew how stupid it was to have a grudge against the main branch and every apparent fool who believed in bettering themselves.  
I swivelled round and ran out of the Hyuuga compound. I ran all the way to the training ground, which, thankfully, was empty.

I concentrated my chakra as best I could by closing my eyes, but as soon as I closed them, the image of Tenten's smile blazed into my thoughts and took over. I felt myself flushing and gritted my teeth in frustration.

"Concentrate!" I muttered. "Gentle fist!" I shot out my arm and activated my chakra.

Unfortunately, it was a complete flop. The chakra flew off my fingertips and dissipated in the air in front, leaving me not only tired but with hurt pride. I sighed. I never got a technique wrong. Not ever. Making jounin recently had been a testament to that.

I slumped down on the grass, annoyed with myself. I mentally slapped myself for being so damned sentimental. I was a man, a Hyuuga, my father's son, and a jounin shinobi. I couldn't have time for being in love, and yet I was forced to make my time. I was planning on asking her to spend some time with me, but that very action would seriously damage my reputation as the stoic man Neji Hyuuga, and my pride.

"Neji!"

I turned my head. "Tenten!" I blurted in surprise, and was about to get up.

"Nah, stay there. I only came here to lie in the sun anyway!" she said brightly, and sat down beside me. I jerked away, edging to the right. "So, what brings you here?"

"I was training."

"Cool! I was going to train too, but you know, the sun's just too hot and nice today to be running about in. Since I don't have any missions for a while, I thought I might enjoy the weather a bit."

I nodded. She was so chatty, and I had just frozen up. If anything, I was more awkward in front of her now than when I was socially inept with everyone and focused solely on my grudge against Hinata and her family.

"Are you okay, Neji? You look distracted." Her face clouded with concern.

"No, I'm fine." I sounded in pain.

"You don't look it. It's a good job you're sat down. If you overexert yourself when you're not feeling too good, it'll break you down!"

"Great. Thanks, Tenten..." I was still avoiding her gaze. Her chestnut eyes were rich and warm, and I would not stop staring if I told myself I would only glance.

"So... Anything new lately, Mr. Jounin?" she asked, sounding awkward. I didn't blame her.

"No..." I cleared my throat. "Tenten?"

"Yeah? What's this about?"

I felt myself blushing. "Do you want to go to the cinema in the middle of Konoha tomorrow?" There. I said it!

"Cinema?" Her face brightened. "To see what? I'd love to!"

"Erm, we could decided when we get there. If that's okay, of course..."

"Sure, that's fine! What time shall I come round to yours?"

I blushed harder. "I'll come and get you at your house. It's only polite."

She seemed to sense my discomfort, and I was highly grateful for her consideration with my idiocy.

"So, come for me at seven o' clock, 'kay? It'll be great!" she said, beaming, and then her smile faded. "Oh? Was there something else you wanted to say?"

"No. Nothing. See you tomorrow."

I jumped up, and went out of the training ground faster than my legs would carry me through the metal gates.


	2. Chapter 2 The Final Dare

Here it is, part 2! Thanks guys, please let me know what you think!

I glanced up at the navy early evening sky above the cinema and inhaled deeply. As I exhaled, I paced in front of the building with an uncharacteristic anxiousness for me. I was dressed again in my robes (but they were the only clothes I possessed, since my life revolved around training) but without the forehead protector. I wasn't a fool, however; I still wore my black headband with the tassles hanging down each side, to cover up the mark of my heritage. I wore no ninja vest underneath, and no bandages were wrapped tightly around my legs. It wasn't much, but I had made some attempt at appearing more relaxed. But, from the growing moisture in my palms, it most likely didn't look that way from the outside.

I idly activated my byakugan and scoured the surrounding area for a sign of Tenten. I had never considered using my kekkei genkai in this manner before, but it was handy right now. Especially since Tenten was late.

There was an uncomfortable lurch in my stomach.

She was late.

Did she care?

No. She cared. I breathed a sigh of relief when my eyes picked up a girl stumbling hurriedly about 600 metres from where I was stood, to the South South East of me. I quickly switched off my byakugan; I was to see what she looked like in person.

I waited another five minutes or so, when I heard that familiar voice I had grown so attuned to.

"Neji!"

She came running towards me, completely breathless, grinning apologetically. I swallowed, unsmiling. She was wearing her pink Chinese-style top with golden ties and buttons, and a pair of blue trousers and shinobi sandals. What really amazed me was that her hair was down. It flowed in a chocolate wave just past her shoulders and her fringe fell just above her eyebrows. I stared for a tiny moment, and then paid eye contact.

"Good evening, Tenten," I said awkwardly.

"Sorry I'm late. I was doing my hair, and then I thought I would be able to read over something I saw in a book I borrowed from Konoha library, and then before I knew it, I was leaving late and running out the door without any thoughts at all, apart from 'I have to be there on time!' Haha, I'm sorry, Neji," she rambled, placing one hand behind her head and smiling. She waited for my reaction.

I cleared my throat. "It's fine, Tenten." How I loved saying her name. "Don't worry about it. The next film doesn't start for ten minutes or so."

"Great! Neji, why are you not looking at me properly?" She folded her arms.

"No reason!" I let out.

"Erm... okay." She switched on her cherub smile and poked me in the arm. "I can see how hard you're trying to stop being a misery all the time. I admired the old Neji a lot, but now I see what you really are, now that whole grudge thing is sorted out."

"So was that a compliment?" I tried not to sound worried or slightly irked.

"Yes, Neji. Anyways, shall we go inside? Do you know which film it is?"

"Well, I believe it's called The Final Dare... I'm not too sure what it's about, but I suppose we will find out when we get inside."

"Cool, can't wait!"

Within ten minutes of the film, I was feeling a tension in my chest like never before.

"Agh!" she squealed for the fiftieth time next to me.

"Are you sure you want to stay?" I asked politely. I watched as she looked tearfully sideways at me. "I didn't realise you don't enjoy scary films..."

"Can I grab onto you?"

I gulped. "What?"

"Please?"

"Er..." I clicked my tonuge. "Why not?"

She nodded. When the next scare came, she squeaked a piercing sound and her arms clampled round mine. I was sure I would lose circulation.

Her death grip could nto be rivalled. All the training she'd had in weaponry had paid off and given her extraordinarily powerful arm muscles. I bit my lip. Having her so close inspired many feelings inside me, and I felt my face flushing with heat.

"Tenten..." I muttered. Insinctively I patted her hair lightly. "Don't grab so hard."

"Eek! Sorry." She threw her hands back and grinned weakly at me.

"No, no, it's fine, you can still hold, er, me..."

"Oh. Okay."

The small moment of awkwardness passed and we stayed to endure the rest of the film.

******  
We stpped outside into the fresh, cool air of the night. I breathed in the moist air and closed my eyes. It was good to be outside, free, again. Not just of the cinema, but also of Tenten's incredibly strong grip.

"Did you have fun, Neji?" she asked.

"I supposed you could say that. More importantly, did you?"

"Well it was so embarrassing to have you see me like that, but ah well! It was a good time."

Just say it.

Say it.

Now.

In the brief time you have left.

Now!

"Tenten?"

She spun around to face me. "Yeah?"

"I... er... have something to say." I cleared my throat, feeling myself burning up here.

"What's that?" Her smiled began to fade.

"I believe I may, er," I hesitated, "I like you, Tenten. I like as more than a teammate or friend. I have..." I squirmed to get the words out, "...Feelings for you."

Tenten blinked. "Oh," she said. "_Oh..."_

What would her reaction be? I would die if I didn't find out now.

Review please! Much love (^_^)


	3. Chapter 3 Alignment

Hi guys! Longer-ish chapter this time, but then, a lot happens. Hope you enjoy this!

Tenten stared at me, her face unreadable. I swallowed and waited for her response. My lungs didn't appear to be working, as I noticed that I wasn't breathing.

"Uh... So?" I said, a little pathetically. After this, my chest began to move again. I started to feel slightly anxious, watching her lips in tiny movements and looking into her sparkling eyes.

"About time, Neji!" she burst out, and began to laugh. She slapped me on the back. "Well, I never thought I'd hear you say something like that! _So _unexpected!"

I sighed and closed my eyes. Damn, damn, damn!

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Did you even register what I just admitted?" My eyes widened in diselief.

Tenten continued to laugh and she sounded hysterical. What the hell?! Was I honestly that funny? I didn't think so. I was being completely serious and she had laughed it off, pretended I had never even said it. All of a sudden embarrassment threatened to engulf me and I felt my face flushing scarlet with both humiliation and confusion.

"Thanks for taking me out, Neji; I'm going home now, so goodbye!" She began to move.

"Wait!" I called out. She paused, but didn't turned around. "You were calm in the cinema, but now I admit this, you run away? I don't..." I bowed my head, grinding my teeth. "Is there such a problem that you can't even say out loud your response? Can you not do me that dignity, at least?"

She still did not face me. I saw her hands ball into small, pale fists. "Sorry, Neji, It's just me being an idiot. Let me make up my mind, okay?! I'll see you at training tomorrow."

"Tenten..." I said hopelessly.

She strode briskly into the nighttime of Konoha.

I had been dreaming again. I woke up with a furious headache and had slept right through the alarm as before.  
Tenten's face contaminated every good thought inside my head. Her blank face, then her belittling laughter had devoured what little pride I had left after admitting what I did.

I ran my fingers through my russett hair. It ran far past my shoulders and carelessly ended in goodness-knows-how-many split ends. Not that I cared anyway. There was little I cared about right now, my hair being at the bottom of that list. I sat up and begrudgingly welcomed my exhausted face in the mirror, seeing the purple circles forming under my Hyuuga lilac. Angrily I activated byakugan and watched as the veins emerged prominently around my eyes. The x-ray vision was striking and aggressive and just what I needed. I had been seeing through mud and now I things were in the highest of definitions. It was almost as if I thought I could see my personal situation with my kekkei genkai.

I kept the byakugan on and threw off the covers, startlingly aware of every detail around me. There was a spider crawling up a wall a little over 700m metres to my North. These insignificant things distracted me sufficiently.

After the usual perparations, I headed out the house and into the courtyard around which my house was located. Young Hyuuga children were training hard, probably having been up since dawn. I hastily drew back my byakugan, to avoid unnecessary questions, and scanned them with my normal eyes.

Hanabi Hyuuga, my cousin Hinata's younger sister, had lost her old awkward thinness and was now a healthily slim girl of almost eleven years, small but strong and with measures of natural talent. Five years Hinata's junior, she was the hope of the Hyuuga's main household. I felt it was unfair to dismiss Hinata in this way, but it couldn't be helped. The fact remained that Hanabi was strong.

I strode past the group of training children and into the main Konoha streets. I needed a walk to clear my head.  
People bustled around me, jostling me on their hectic way past. The chaos suited my mind perfectly. I was just about to ease into a nice calm, when the worst person possible called my name.

"Neji?"

She was right in front of me, in her training clothes but firmly holding a couple of dango sticks and looking extremely apologetic. Her brow was creased in anxiety. Her lips were tensed.

"Tenten," I replied tersely. I avoided her gaze.

Tenten offered me a dango stick and I declined with a quick, dismissive shake of the head. I wasn't in the mood after being embarrassed like that.

"Neji, I'm just so sorry about- you know- yesterday... I feel so awful about how I reacted. I acted like a little kid."

I saw the honesty in her eyes. I nodded briefly, and came out with a response I would have expected out of myself a couple of years ago. Or from Sasuke Uchiha.

"Whatever."

I turned swiftly around.

"Neji..." she sighed. "There's no need to take that tone after I apologised to you."

"It doesn't even matter. Now, I have training to do, so please don't interrupt me with your chatter if you see me. See you, Tenten."

"You always do this, don't you?" Her tone changed. It was softer, something rarely heard from her.

"Do what?" No change in my tone. I still sounded just as sullen and hostile.

"You go back to how you used to be when something has happened to you, or if you've got a lot on your mind. It's like your guard flies up when things get difficult for you."

"It's not like that, Tenten." I turned around to face her again, and was startled to find that there were tears glistening in her eyes.

"Maybe not." She smiled. "But I'm trying to understand you more, instead of admiring you like a silly little girl. Back at the cinema, I was just so surprised at your behaviour. When you admitted- what you- what you did... I was just taken off guard, that's all. It's not like I don't..."

"What?"

"It's not like I don't return those feelings."

I swallowed. My heart was dragged out of the pits and my mood immediately lifted. I hid it with a cough.

"Neji, I was wondering if... If you'd be... Ugh, I don't know how to ask it!" She growled in frustration at herself.

I smiled wryly and took a few steps forward so I was almost touching her. "You don't even need to say it."

"But- I wanted to come to you and apologise and ask properly! But you know, we're ninjas and it's kind of hard for parents to sit down and tell their kids how to act in these situations. Oh, but you don't have any- argh, I'm sorry, Neji!"

I coughed loudly. "Do you_..._?"

"Yeah... I do."

"That's all I needed to hear, then."

And that was when I bent down and kissed her cheek.

Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought. 3


End file.
